Deep in the labyrinth
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Pythagoras' injuries in the cave were a lot more serious. Slight AU of The Earth Bull.


**Author's note: So yeah I received this message in a review and I decided to write it for her;**

**"I loved it!Now,since we are the Python supporters here...there was a scene on episode 1 where Pythagoras had this injury on his head and Jason kind of grabbed him...Was I the only one who was like "Omg,if he collapses on him,I'll scream!"?I would really love a fanfic with this scene and some bride-style holding but I'm afraid I am not ready to start writing yet (in English at least).Anyone interested?"**

**I have received numerous people asking me to do the Minotaur caves scene. So here you go. A slightly AU version of what happened in the episode. **

* * *

The sound of the beast's bellow frightened everyone in the narrow tunnel. Pythagoras looked behind him in fear, the beast sounded so close. But Jason had told them to stay where they were and he wanted to listen to Jason but the sound of the Minotaur's roar was echoing round the tunnel and he was struggling with his instinct to flee. He knew he should run but he trusted in Jason to find them.

The others were panicking more and more. Soon the panic had overwhelmed the group and they started to run in all directions. In the end the desire to run was too much and so Pythagoras took off in a blind panic.

His mind was racing into overdrive. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. The sound of the beast was all around him. He felt like it was closing in on him. He could almost imagine it coming up behind him, imagined he could feel it's hot breath closing on his neck as it dealt the death blow.

It was just as he was thinking this that his head collided with the cave wall.

He sprawled to the floor seeing stars. His vision swam and he felt sick. He tried to get up but felt waves of sickness wash over him. But then he heard a scream in the distance and this made him force himself to his feet, the world was still spinning but he knew he must move.

He moved gingerly, keeping his hand on the cave wall for support. He tried to hurry but his vision swam violently if he tried to. He was just making his way round the cave corner when he felt a ball of flame near his face. He screamed and pressed himself back against the cave wall. He heard a gasp beside him and opened his eyes to see the blurry form of Jason in front of him.

"Pythagoras!" Jason said in amazement as he rushed towards his friend. Pythagoras felt a swell of relief run through him and he grasped Jason's tunic.

"What happened? You're bleeding!" Jason said as he held a hand out hesitantly to look at the wound. Pythagoras backed away as he felt a sharp stab of pain run through his head at the touch "I hit my head, I was running away from the Minotaur I-"

But he didn't finish his sentence as the world gave one final upheaval and blackness washed over him.

The last thing he heard was Jason screaming his name.

* * *

Pythagoras opened his eyes slowly. His vision was still swimming but he could clearly see the world was titled to the side. Confused, he turned to look up and found himself looking up at Jason's face.

Jason was carrying him through the cave.

"wh-what happened?" Pythagoras asked slowly, wincing as Jason shifted him around in his arms better and jolted his head.

"You passed out. I carried you to safety to another part of the cave and then I killed the Minotaur" Jason said in a matter of fact voice. He said it so casually that it sounded like he just recited what he had for breakfast, not that he had killed the beast that had been plaguing Atlantis for centuries.

"You..killed the Minotaur?" Pythagoras asked slowly. He turned his head and saw that they were coming towards the mouth of the cave.

"Yes" Jason replied. He looked down at Pythagoras, concern shining in his eyes "we have to get you to a healer" he said.

Pythagoras nodded and regretted that action when the movement sent pain through his skull.

As Jason stepped out into the light, Pythagoras had to close his eyes, it was too damn bright! He buried his face in Jason's chest to block the sunlight and heard Jason gasp. Pythagoras felt a thrill of fear go through him at the sound, wondering if Jason had been hurt. But Jason continued to hold on to him and turned around to look for Hercules. He finally spotted him a meter away talking to Helena. With a sigh he called out Hercules' name and watched as Hercules turned round and caught sight of the prone form in Jason's arms. Jason could see his face fall. Hercules rushed over towards them and went to take over from Jason. But Jason shook his head and gripped Pythagoras tighter. Hercules found the possessive movement strange, but didn't question it as he looked over at Pythagoras. The boy looked so small in Jason's arms. There was little movement from him. This made Hercules' heart sink.

"Is..he's not dead is he? Tell me he's not dead?" Hercules asked softly.

"No, but we need to take him to a healer, I'm worried he's lost a lot of blood" Jason said in reply. He looked down at Pythagoras who looked back up at him bleary. Then his vision swam again and for the second time that day, he lost consciousness.

* * *

When he woke up he found himself in a small room.

Blinking his eyes to clear the fuzziness he looked around and discovered he was in the healer's room. Turning to the side he also saw that Jason was with him. Jason gave him a small smile and lightly touched his hand "thank the gods, I thought you would never wake up" Jason said softly.

Pythagoras tried to sit up but felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and Jason immediately forced him to lie back down.

"You've been out of it for days. The healer wasn't sure you'd wake up" Jason told him.

Pythagoras smiled softly "thank you for saving my life" he said to him.

Jason smiled brightly "It was nothing, you saved mine" he patted Pythagoras' hand softly and got up to move away, but Pythagoras grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.

"Stay with me a bit?" he asked softly and Jason nodded and sat back down.

"Where's Hercules?" Pythagoras inquired. It was unusual for his friend not to be here.

"He got thrown out after he came in here drunk and called all the nurses stupid for not believing you'd wake up" Jason sighed "He was so angry. He really cares for you, you know?"

Pythagoras felt a rush of warmth run through him at the thought of Hercules not giving up on him. It was nice to know that beneath all that drunken stupor, he really did care.

Jason fell silent for a while, but his hand was still in Pythagoras' and was running small circles with his thumb on his hand. Pythagoras knew he had something on his mind, something he didn't want to really talk about. He just had to ask.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Jason looked up sharply and shook his head "oh, it's nothing"

Pythagoras raised his eyebrow "really? Look Jason I've only known you for a day or so and even I know you're lying to me"

Jason once again shook his head and then sighed; he stopped rubbing circles on Pythagoras' hand and looked him square in the eyes "When I found you in the caves, I was so relieved to find you alive. But when you collapsed on me, I was scared, really scared. I thought you had died on me. I thought I had failed you, that my sacrifice wasn't enough" he stopped for a minute and then resumed "Look I know I've only known you for a day but I've grown to like you, your destiny is far greater than mine. You can accomplish so much. That's why I took the stone. I couldn't sit there and watch you go to your death. You saved my life! I had to do the right thing. So finding you in that cave and then having you faint on me was possibly the worst experience of my life. When I found that you were still breathing I had never felt so much relief in my life. I thought I lost you. I don't think I can go through something like that again" He stopped, his voice cracking.

Pythagoras' breath had caught in his throat. The look on Jason's face was one of pure sadness and heartbreak and he just couldn't bare it. So he slowly struggled to sit up in the bed and turned to face Jason.

Jason looked confused and was about to tell him to lie down but Pythagoras looked squarely into Jason's brown eyes and then leaned in and kissed him.

Jason's lips were soft and warm and kissing him sent a thrill through Pythagoras…only that thrill was a bit too much because he suddenly felt dizzy so he had to abruptly stop the kiss in order to lie back down again. He smiled smugly at Jason's shocked face and said "if that was a love declaration then it was quite possibly the best I've ever received"

Jason's laughter filled the room and it was bright and clear and he once again grasped hold of Pythagoras' hand and held it between his. He smiled shyly at Pythagoras, who grinned back at him.

"So…." Jason said "when you're better, how about we go for a drink?"

"It would be my pleasure" Pythagoras said in reply.

* * *

Later on, Hercules was allowed in the healer's den (after she had first smelt his breath and confiscated some of his wine) and he ran into the room to see his friend, only to find Pythagoras fast asleep with Jason sat beside him, snoring and still holding onto his hand.

Hercules sighed and rolled his eyes. But he was smiling. He knew Pythagoras' interest in the guy was more than just friendship. It was just a pity that only moral peril had brought them together. But he was glad for his friend anyway.

Silently he tiptoed out of the room and back out the den. He'd visit tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's note: So what did you think? Please review? :) **


End file.
